Reunion
by Time Force Pink Ranger
Summary: Kat visits Kim in her home in Florida, and Kim announces her enagagement. The event calls for a reunion of the Rangers. Rated PG just in case.


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any characters. I do not in any way make money off of these stories.

* * *

****

Reunion

Catching Up

Kimberly anxiously awaited the arrival of her Australian friend, Katherine. She had been rather surprised Kat was even willing to come and see her, knowing how much Kat had loved Tommy the last time she had seen or heard from her. It had been a few years, long enough for college to be finished and new families to be started. She had told Kat to bring her family if she had one – fiancé, husband, children. She herself was engaged to the man of her dreams who she had left Tommy for. She was happy to be so fortunate as to be engaged to the future CEO of a large business. He treated her well, and she felt safer and stronger in his arms than she ever had in Tommy's.

Presently her fiancé walked up beside her and handed her a mocha. "Hey, Princess. Still no sign of your friend?"

"No, Carter," she said with a sigh. "She wrote back she was coming and to expect her here at 5:00. What time is it?" Kimberly took a sip of her mocha.

"Five ten. Don't worry, Kim. She'll be here. Maybe the plane was delayed." Carter placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, you're right," Kim agreed before suddenly yelling, "Kat! Katherine Hillard, over here! Adam?!"

Katherine ran over and placed her bags on the ground before being embraced by Kimberly. "Hi, Kat. How's it going? Adam?"

"Everything's wonderful, Kim," Kat replied with an overjoyed smile.

"Hey, Kim," Adam said quietly.

"So, are you two – ?" Kim started to ask.

"Yes, we're married," Kat offered happily, taking Adam's hand. "And we're expecting a little one in a few months."

"Oh, Kat! That's wonderful! I'm really happy for you, though I must admit I'm a bit confused and surprised."

"Why?"

"I figured you'd be with Tommy."

"Well, that's what you get for being out of touch so long," Kat teased.

"No, that's what I get for putting in long hours of practice that keep me out of touch with everyone, even my – "

"Oh, you can't take all the credit, Kim," Carter cut in. "I did keep you a bit preoccupied."

Kat laughed. "Now, who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Carter, Kim's fiancé," he replied offering a hand. "May I help you with your bags?"

"Oh, Kim, I like him. He's so kind," Kat said with a smile.

"I know that. Why else do you think I'd be engaged to him?"

"His good looks," teased Kat.

"I'm not that vain," Kim answered.

"Oh, so you _are _vain."

Kim shoved her playfully. "Come on, we have a cab waiting to take us back to my place."

"You'll be sleeping in this room. My room is across the hall; Carter's is in a different apartment, naturally. The bathroom's here. Towels are in the linen closet here. And that's about it other than the living room, dining table, and kitchen you saw when you came in." Kimberly led her guests back to the living room. "Now that you've had the grand tour, why don't we eat something? I can order pizza."

Carter laughed. "You'll get that pizza sometime, Beautiful, but I've got to go," he replied, grabbing his jacket and heading to the door.

"Ah, so soon?" Kim stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good-bye."

"Nah," Adam said as soon as Carter left. "I think I'm going to go take a nap."

Kim pouted, causing Kat to laugh. "Please, any excuse to have pizza! I haven't had it for months."

"Come on, Adam. How could you say no to that face?"

"Easy. I'm tired." Adam continued to the room. "I don't want to be caught in the middle of girl talk," he added before disappearing into it.

Kim and Kat erupted into laughter. "It's great to see you," Kim said.

"Likewise. Now pizza does sound good. Why don't you order us one?" Kat asked.

"Ok. Lucky Rocky's not around or I'd be out quite a bit of money."

Kat laughed at the memory of her engagement party that Kim's comment brought to mind. "Yes, you would," she agreed. As Kimberly phoned in the order, Kat pulled out a photo album that sat beside the couch on the end table. The first page was full of pictures of the original team and then the team when Trini, Zach, and Jason left. The second page held pictures of her and Tommy. The third contained pictures she and Kim had taken while she was under Rita's spell. The fourth had photos of Kim, Jason, and Trini. The trio had been friends for so long. The rest of the pages were empty, and Kat wondered why, especially now that she was engaged.

Kim returned. "Sorry, Kim," Kat said when Kim looked down at the album. "I just was curious."

"Oh that's alright. I don't mind at all. Pizza will be here soon."

"Oh, good. I'm hungry. That plane food was horrible."

"Isn't it, though." Laughter broke the awkward silence that followed. "You're probably wondering why there aren't any photos of Carter and me in there, right? Or some new friends or teammates?"

"Yeah, sort of, but it's none of my business, really."

"Of course it is, Katherine, you're one of my best friends, and that make it so. The album wasn't finished is the simple answer, but also we haven't taken many pictures with my busy practice schedule and his job. It's a wonder we even made it this far in our relationship, but I'm afraid our wedding's going to have to wait a few years, but we're happy and we love each other, so, it's all good. Now tell me, you and Adam? How'd that happen, Kat?" Kim sat on the couch next to her friend.

"To make a long story short, Tommy and I kind of went on separate paths after highschool. He went and raced for a while and then went on to become a highschool science teacher, or so I've heard."

"Science teacher? Are you sure that's Tommy? Sounds more like something Billy would have done had he not gone to Aquitar."

"I know, it is hard to believe."

"I mean, what happened to opening a dojo?"

"Who knows. Guys don't usually stick to the same dream. Who knows, perhaps he had his fill of karate being a ranger for so long? And then the racing? Perhaps he wanted something a little more secure than going into business alone, Kim."

"I suppose. Still, I hate to think of him giving up any of his dreams."

"Well, after he had to give up his first dream, the rest were easy to let go of, I suppose."

"And just what are you implying?!" Kim asked, though it sounded more like an exclamation.

"You broke him, Kim, leaving him like that. He couldn't believe you'd find someone like that." Kat paused for a moment. "I still can't, as much as you loved him. You wouldn't have just left him like that without a personal confrontation, or at least that's what I though. Why'd you write it, Kim?"

"Well, I had actually decided to write the letter earlier to leave room for you. I saw how much you cared about him. But, there was the lack of a reason. Then, Carter came to the gym to work out, and he saw me and recognized me from the Pan Globals. He greeted me later on, asked me out. I was interested, so, I went home, picked up the letter that had been waiting for months to be sent, wrote the reason, changed the date, and sent it before I could change my mind. I didn't mean to hurt him, only to free him, you know."

"You did it for me? You didn't mean to hurt him?" Kat asked with passionate anger. "The first reason I respect, but, come on, Kim. How could you not hurt him by breaking up with him like that. I got him on the rebound, but he was just too stuck on you."

"Is that why you went with Adam?" Kim asked without thinking of how it could sound.

"Are you implying that I took Adam because I couldn't truly have Tommy?" Kat inquired, aghast.

"No, I didn't mean it that way! I'm sorry." Kim looked away. "Maybe we shouldn't have talked about the letter."

"Maybe," Kat agreed. "But, I noticed Adam after I realized I couldn't have Tommy. He was so quiet and a gentleman. What wasn't to like? So, my interest was peaked, and I told him how I felt. He was a bit shocked at first, I must admit, but we started dating and fell in love. The rest is history. Now we're expecting our first child."

"I'm glad you and him are together. You make a cute couple, and you both seem so happy." Kim's voice sounded almost wistful. "I'm happy for you."

"What's wrong, Kim?" Kat asked, voice and face full of concern.

"Nothing. Carter and I are announcing our engagement next month. I was wondering if tomorrow you could help me get everyone together?"

"Of course, Kim. I'd be more than happy to. I knew there had to be a reason why I packed my address book," Kat replied with a smile.

"I've already contacted Jase, Zach, and Trini. Too bad Billy couldn't somehow be here."

"I know. Billy was such a good friend. Perhaps we – nevermind, that won't work. I'd nearly forgotten."

"Forgotten what? What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say perhaps we could go to the Command Center and have Dimitria set up a COM link, but the Center was destroyed."

"Well, what about those new Rangers in Reefside? Perhaps they can. I have my old morpher. Perhaps we could teleport."

"Right." Kat dug through her bag to find her morpher, while Kim went to her room and grabbed it off her nightstand. When Kim returned, Kat said, "I know it's probably silly, but I still keep it with me all the time, just in case."

"That's not so strange. I've always kept it at my nightstand. Well, it's morphin' time! Pterodactyl!"

"Windstar turbo power!" The two morphed and teleported to the highschool in Reefside.

* * *

****

Tommy looked out the classroom window as two pink flashes appeared outside. He looked up at the student before his desk. "Hold on, Kira. Could we talk about this later?"

"Uh – yeah," Kira replied as the teacher rushed out before he could hear her answer. She shrugged her shoulders and left the classroom.

* * *

****

Tommy approached the nearest alley, figuring that would be where whatever was being teleported would be lurking. He looked around the corner and was surprised to see two pink rangers. "Hello?" he greeted, though he kept his guard up, knowing it could be a trap.

"Tommy?" Kim said, taking off her helmet.

"Kim?" Kim nodded, a smile on her face. "It's good to see you! How are you?"

"It's good to see you, too! It's been a while!" Kim embraced Tommy as an old friend would. "I'm doing fine. Kat and I were –"

"Kat?"

"Yeah, I'm here, too," Kat answered, taking off her helmet and giving Tommy a brief hug.

"I haven't seen you in a while. You look great."

"Thanks." Kat brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Well, what were you saying, Kim?"

"Kat and I – we're looking for the Rangers here. We want to try to open a link with Aquitar – you know, to talk to Billy."

"What for?"

"To announce my engagement," Kim replied, nibbling her lower lip.

"Oh," Tommy said, and for a moment, Kim thought she saw a glimmer of jealousy in his eyes. "Well, come this way."

* * *

****

"So, you're still a Ranger?" Kim asked as she entered the Ranger headquarters.

"Yeah. I did quit for a while, but once a Ranger, always a Ranger – at least for me." Tommy pressed a few buttons on the console. "Alright, here we are."

"It seems strange seeing you do this, but I'm glad someone can," Kim commented as she took a seat beside him.

"Yeah, well, when you're leading a team of Rangers, you have to be prepared for anything. Anyway, the connection's been made. Do you ladies want anything while you're waiting?"

"Water, please?" Kim asked.

"Tea?"

"Sure thing. Comin' right up." Tommy left the room.

Kim sat, waiting for Billy to show on the screen, anxiously fingering her engagement ring. At last, Billy's picture came up. "Hi, Billy. It's Kim."

"Hello. And Kat, I see. So, how can I be of assistance?" Billy asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Oh, we don't need any help, Billy. I just wanted to tell you that I was engaged. The party's next month, but I kind of figured you wouldn't be able to like come, you know?"

"Well, congratulations! Who's the fortunate man?"

"Carter Sanders."

"Well, I should like to have met him, but I can't leave here."

"Yeah, I know," Kim answered sadly.

"Adam and I are married and expecting our first child," Kat interjected, realizing just how much their friend had missed.

"Morphinominal!" Billy exclaimed with a smile. "Man, have I been out of the loop!"

"Well, it's not your fault," Kim replied. "It's so good to talk to you."

"It is good, but unfortunately I have to go. One of the major machines for the cloaking device has gone out, and it is imperative that I fix it immediately."

"Alright," Kim said.

"Bye," the two girls said in unison.

Billy closed the link, and Kimberly and Katherine stared in silence at the blank screen.

Tommy returned with the drinks. "Here, you two are. One water, and one tea."

"Thank you," Kim said. "Well, what do you say we do some catching up? You got time?"

"Yeah, I do. The schoolday's over."

"Great," Kim said, smiling.

* * *

****

"Kim, someone's at the door!" Adam shouted from the bedroom as the doorbell rang for the tenth time. "Kat!" Scratching his head, Adam stood and went to the living room. "Ki –" Sighing, he answered the door. "Hello?"

"Bob's pizza,"

"Oh." Adam took the pizza.

"That'll be $20, sir."

"Ok, one second." Adam dug his wallet out of his back pocket, gave the man twenty dollars, and closed the door afterwards, placing the pizza on the counter. "Kim, you owe me," he said aloud. _Where could those two be?_ he wondered silently as he took a piece of pizza out of the box and began to eat.

* * *

**A/N:** I do not plan to make this a reunion fic even if it does hint at things. So, don't get your hopes up. I'm not completely sure yet. Depends on which way I go with "Taken."

Don't forget to _review_, please. I like to know what _all_ my readers are thinking.

* * *

TBC... 


End file.
